Talk:Dominic Osoba
Ambassador's name "Osoba" means "person" or "human" in Czech and several other languages, which fits perfectly given that he's ambassador of Humanity. But it is likely just a coincidence. -- 21:08, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Regarding Deletion I vote no, not entirely. Any element of the Mass Effect story is worth mentioning on here, but I propose either making it a stub, or due to the vast array of side-note characters in the story, creating a new page for such characters with a brief description of each. Characters such as Lee Riley for example, who is also up for deletion at this time. --Martolives 11:09, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I vote no. There are several articles for minor characters without roles in quests, I don't see why an article for a character with his own quest deserves to be deleted. Mr. Mittens 11:50, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Denied. The fact he's a temporary Councilor after Udina's death is enough to have the article here. As the others said, we have other pages for minor characters like Corinthus, and they're fine being there. Plus, the user who started this proposal has barely 10 edits to their name. It seems to me like a bad trolling attempt. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 12:12, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Oppose. Lancer1289 12:23, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Oppose. TheUnknown285 12:31, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Oppose deletion. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:28, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I oppose this motion. However, I do support adding a bit more info To Osoba's page. --Soren7550 18:50, March 27, 2012 (UTC) : Oppose deletion. The Illusive Man 19:31, March 27, 2012 (UTC) No deletion — Teugene (Talk) 06:44, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Oppose deletion. He's prominent enough to make up for the brevity of the article. SpartHawg948 20:12, March 31, 2012 (UTC) The deletion proposal fails 10-1. The article will be kept. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:49, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Proof of statement? Where/when does Avina say that Osoba is temporarily replacing Udina? I've spoken with her at every possible place on the Citadel after the thwarted coup, and the only mention of Osoba is on the Presidium. There, Avina says that Osoba arranged for that part of the Presidium to resemble earth as part of the rotating decorations arrangement. Does anyone have more information, or perhaps video proof that Avina makes this statement? -Cardinalwraith 20:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I've also looked for this in my game and I can not find any mention from Avina that Osoba replaces Udina as counsellor. Maybe it should be removed unless someone can provide a source. --Happy duck 15:31, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I have uploaded a proof video on my YouTube channel. Note that only Embassies Avina can tell you this and she'll only tell you this ONCE, as seen in the video. Further conversations with her will not have her mention Osoba OR have info about him available as an "Investigate" option. Having proof in order, I have taken a liberty to add this information to Donnel Udina and Dominic Osoba articles. Land Raider 21:43, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :How does this prove anything? We know that even the turians have an ambassador and a councilor. So this really proves nothing. We need someone saying that Osoba replaces Udina and this doesn't come close to saying that. Lancer1289 21:47, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Then remove this, too. "Dominic Osoba - Appointed Councilor in 2186 on a temporary basis after Donnel Udina's death leaves humanity's Council seat vacant." Land Raider Councilor, or Not I know this has been brought up a few times, but not recently, but I figured I should put it to an end. It was only recently did I have the ability to listen to the background news that plays around the Citadel in ME3. The news story that concerns this stated that no person has been chosen/selected/appointed/nominated to fill Udina's vacant seat. I think this should put this matter to an end for good. Lancer1289 (talk) 00:40, August 4, 2012 (UTC)